Dark Spear
Dark Spear is a human-made soul weapon used by Frankenstein. Overview The Dark Spear is a human-made version of the Soul Weapons. It materializes from air like a Soul Weapon does, but unlike a normal Soul Weapon, the aura it gives off is extremely dark and overwhelmingly malicious. While Frankenstein has been shown to have mastered considerable control over the weapon, being able to forge powerful items from its dark matter and to use it in battle; his control is not complete. For example, the weapon sometimes manifests its own will and tries to consume and devour its master. However, Frankenstein uses the weapon's ravenous nature to defeat his opponents, e.g. he handed the Dark Spear over to the 9th Elder so it could devour him.Chapter 309 History and nature Long ago, some humans found out about the Soul Weapons and how they were formed from the souls of Clan Leaders. Since then, many attempts were made to imitate and reproduce their powers, but nothing was powerful enough to replace a Clan Leader's soul. After years of trial and error, it was found out (from Frankenstein's research and hypothesis) that instead of a few powerful noble Clan Leader souls, innumerable human lives could create a similar measure of power. The Union tried the newfound method by studying Frankenstein's work and human sacrifices were obtained in the form of wars and epidemics. The dark weapon thus created is extremely unstable and too powerful to control, hence the unnatural dark aura it gives off and its craving for blood. Frankenstein stole the weapon from the Union and henceforth has kept it with him. It radiates a distinctively vile and loathsome aura because it is a manifestation of human negativity. It endlessly craves for more souls (including its owner's). As Frankenstein sustains injuries in battle, his ability to control the Dark Spear gradually decreases, which leads to his fighting style becoming more savage. When it almost fully consumes him, he becomes extremely powerful, either feels no or disregards pain from wounds and loses control of himself. However, Frankenstein is shown to be able to regain control of his weapon if it "drinks" the blood of a powerful opponent or sustain serious injury. The Dark Spear is also able to absorb an opponent into itself, dissolving their body in aura energy and consuming the soul. This makes the Dark Spear much more powerful. This ability is automatically triggered upon the impalement of an enemy. Double-Edged Characteristics It attacks the mind and body of anyone and everyone it comes in close contact with, even its user in order to consume more souls. While this certainly poses a great risk to its wielder, it is also its greatest forte: Soul Weapons' potentials and the power of their wielders get halved when they are divided to forge secondary Soul Weapons. Only when their current owners enter eternal sleep and souls are absorbed into Soul Weapon it is considered complete for next owner. But Dark Spear suffers no such handicaps. It continues to get stronger so long as it has victims to feed on. Additionally, because Dark Spear has no concept of perfection/imperfection, one can take pieces of Dark Spear and forge something else with those pieces without weakening the weapon (again as long as it snacks on some poor unfortunate fools), as Soul Weapons do. Usage Frankenstein summons Dark Spear to face formidable opponents like Union leaders, nobles and werewolf warriors. Amongst others, Dark Spear has engulfed the following opponents Frankenstein faced: * Muar * 9th Elder * Gradeus * Gorma * Ignes Kravei * Haydn Trivia * Sometimes Frankenstein calls Dark Spear his 'crazy lover'. References Image Gallery Frank vs Rajak.5.png Frank vs Rajak.3.png Frankenstein vs Gradeus 3 399.png Gorma-end.JPG Ch 172.jpg 428-4.JPG Fr.jpg Franken berserk.png Chapter171.png Frank vs Rajak.6.png unoblesse_ch309_p008.jpg Dark spear.png Gorma-end2.JPG 437.JPG 440-1.JPG 399.JPG DS_438.png Category:Weapons